The Batman: No Man's Land (DCCU film)
The Batman: No Man's Land is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics character Batman. It will be an installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Ben Affleck, who also stars in the film, reprising his role as the titular character. The film was written by Geoff Johns, and produced by Jonathan Nolan. It features an enormous cast consisting of Ben Affleck, Ike Barinholtz, Logan Lerman, Jena Malone, Alex Meraz, Adelaide Kane, William H. Macy, Eric Bana, Bob Hoskins, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, and Jeremy Irons. The story takes elements from both the No Man's Land story arc as well as the storyline of the game Batman: Arkham City. Synopsis After a massive earthquake hits Gotham City, the city is abandoned by the U.S. government and cut off from the rest of the world. The U.S. gives permission to Hugo Strange, the warden of Arkham Asylum, to turn what remains of Gotham into a gigantic super-prison that would house all of Gotham's worst criminals, known as "Arkham City". It is up to Batman and his allies to get into Arkham City and find out what Strange is planning and stop it before it comes into fruition. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Bruce Wayne is a billionaire socialite in Gotham City who became the vigilante Batman to avenge the murder of his parents when he was ten years old. After the cataclysm, Wayne attempted to reach out to politicians in an attempt to save Gotham, but to no avail. His last resort was to infiltrate Arkham City and stop Strange from the inside. *Ike Barinholtz as Hugo Strange- Hugo Strange is the warden of Arkham City and formerly the warden of Arkham Asylum. He formerly worked for Amanda Waller during the ARGUS incident in which he acted as the psychiatrist for the Joker and Harley Quinn. After the ARGUS incident, Strange went off the radar, and assembled his own mercenary force known as TYGER. After the cataclysm, Strange was quick to offer his plan to turn Gotham into a super-prison, which was approved almost immediately. He knows Batman will try to stop him, and is prepared for it. Because Strange has a weapon that no other villain has—he knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman. *Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin- Tim Drake was the son of Jack and Janet Drake, who were a wealthy couple that lived in the same areas as Bruce Wayne. Tim's parents died in the earthquake. Tim has been working with Barbara Gordon as one of her agents in the city. Tim is a smart young man, and has already deduced that Bruce Wayne is Batman. After Jason Todd, Batman is reluctant to have another Robin, but Tim will soon prove himself and live up to the title. *Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle- Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon. She previously operated with Batman as Batgirl, until she was kidnapped and beaten by Harley Quinn. The beating left her paralyzed from the waist down, and Commissioner Gordon blamed Batman for what happened. Years later, when Batman returned, he again employed the assistance of Barbara as a computer hacker. She has helped Batman since by operating out of the Clock Tower. She has been trying to keep order amongst the citizens in Arkham City, and has a system of agents who get information regarding what's going on in the city. *Alex Meraz as Dick Grayson/Nightwing- Dick Grayson was the first Robin who eventually left Batman and went to Bludhaven. He began to work with Bruce again as a secret agent during the ARGUS incident. After he was discovered to be affiliated with Batman, he left ARGUS and returned to Gotham, now known as the vigilante "Nightwing". He operates out of both Bludhaven and Gotham. He has been operating in Arkham City for a long time now, working with the GCPD to retain order. *Adelaide Kane as Helena Bertinelli- Helena Bertinelli is the ex-girlfriend of Dick Grayson who works for Hugo Strange's TYGER force. She is codenamed "Huntress" and is assigned to take out unruly prisoners. She is at first an enemy of Batman and his allies, but eventually takes their side. *William H. Macy as Commissioner James Gordon- James Gordon is the Commissioner of Gotham City Police and one of Batman's first allies. He as well as other GCPD officers have been retaining order in the TriCorner area of Arkham City. *Eric Bana as Harvey Dent/Two-Face- Harvey Dent was Gotham's famous District Attorney who went insane after half his face was melted off when Sal Maroni threw acid at his face. He has since become one of the biggest crime lords in Gotham, and his organization has been fighting Penguin's in a territorial war since Arkham City was established. *Bob Hoskins as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin- Oswald Cobblepot is one of the biggest crime lords in Gotham. He is a short and fat man, however he is one of the richest crime lords there is. His forces have been fighting Harvey Dent's in a land war. *Jared Leto as the Joker- The Joker is a maniacal sociopath who killed Jason Todd, the second Robin. The Joker has been laying low ever since the events of the previous film, but is soon going to be a pawn used by Hugo Strange to distract Batman from the task at hand. *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn- Harley Quinn is the Joker's girlfriend and personal servant who was responsible for paralyzing Barbara Gordon. *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth- Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's butler who raised him through his teenage and young adult years. He assists Batman from the Batcave, which is currently under a destroyed Wayne Manor. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Batman